Special Education
by iamsecretlyinlove
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a high school Math teacher at William McKinley High School. He's dating the gorgeous Kindergarten teacher Sebastian Smythe. One day student Kurt Hummel will enter his classroom and rock his world. Teacher!Blaine
1. New School Year

_**A/N: **This is a WIP on my Scarves and Coffee. I know it was pretty big on there so I decided to start posting here too :)  
_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

"Senior year at last!" Rachel exclaimed walking into the choir room where all her friends were sitting at.

"Not for everyone." Artie pointed out wheeling past her.

"Did you hear about the new Trig teacher that is replacing Mrs. Phillips? I heard he is pretty hot." Mercedes said from her seat in the back of the room. Rachel smiled at Mercedes as she took a seat next to Finn.

"So, it's a guy?" Rachel asked obviously impressed. Finn elbowed her, "Don't worry, Finn, you'll always belong to me."

"Okay guys, quiet down." Will said as he walked into the choir room. Everyone silenced and looked up at Mr. Shue who was leaning up against the piano, "So, it's a new year and for some of us, it's our last." He began looking at the group of kids in front of him, "So, to start off the year, this week's assignment is going to be on New Beginnings." He said as he walked over to the whiteboard and wrote _'New Beginning' _on it. Everyone looked at Will in confusion, "To clarify, I want all of you to pick a song that takes you back to the beginning of something special for you. Whether it's your first kiss, or your first day of school, or even your first crush. Just think back to the beginning of it all." Everyone continued to look confused.

Rachel was the one to speak up, "I think I have the perfect song to start things off." There were a few groans behind her.

"Okay, what do you got." Will asked staring at Rachel ignoring the groans. Rachel got up with a huge smile on her face and walked over to Brad the piano player and whispered something in his ear. Brad nodded then Rachel walked over to the center of the room facing her peers.

"Every time I hear this song I think about love. More importantly, my first kiss with Finn." Finn smiled at her as Brad began playing the first few notes of Coldplay's _"The Scientist"_. Rachel began singing and soon some of the girls began singing back-up. When she finished Shuester stood up from the stool he was sitting on and clapped followed by everyone else. Rachel smiled and took a seat next to Finn.

"That's exactly what I was looking for. Good job Rach." He said.

* * *

"Alright class, in order to understand Trigonometry, you have to understand Algebra." Blaine Anderson said to his class as he took a seat on the edge of his desk. He is the new Trig teacher for William McKinley High School. He is currently twenty-five years old and just graduated from Lima Community College in Ohio. He stood up from the desk and walked to the other end of his room, tossing a peice of chalk as he walked. A hand shot up from the back of the room, "Yes?" He asked to the girl who had her hand up.

"Why is it so important that we know Algebra?" The girl asked resting her arm on the table in front of her.

"Good question Miss...?"

"Zizies, Lauren Zizies." Lauren answered.

"Miss Zizies, the reason you need to know Algebra in order to understand Trigonometry is because of equations. Trig is like long complicated Algebra that only few could comprehend when first learning it." Blaine said as he walked over to the blackboard, "Can you tell me what the answer to this question is?" Blaine wrote a simple algebraic expression on the board.

"Yeah, five." Lauren answered.

"Precisely," Blaine said looking at the open teacher's copy Trigonometry book on his desk. He looked back up at the board and wrote another question on it, "Now, Miss Zizies, can you tell me what the answer to this question is?"

"No?" Lauren said.

"Would you believe me if I told you that, that's the same exact equation?"

"Probably not." Lauren shrugged.

"Exactly, but, it is. Trigonometry is just taking a basic algebraic expression and complicating it. Both of these equations equal five." Blaine said pointing at the board. Lauren nodded then looked down at her fingers.

* * *

"What do you have next?" Rachel asked skipping over to a table where Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Finn were seated at. She sat her tray down and took a seat next to Finn.

"I'm going to History." Mercedes said.

"I have Spanish. I decided to take it to help suggest song ideas to Mr. Shue. That, and, Mike is also taking it." Tina said as she picked up her turkey sandwich.

"You already know where I'm going." Finn said through bites of fries.

"I have Trig next." Kurt said looking down at his schedule. Rachel clapped her hands.

"So do I. Yay, math with my new bestie." Rachel reached across the table grabbing Kurt's hand who willingly allowed her too.

"I can not wait to see this new teacher." Kurt said folding his schedule up and putting it in his binder.

"Neither can I. I hope he's just as cute as Mercedes told me." Tina said.

"Yes, well, I've never actually seen him before." Mercedes said.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll tell you two about him." Kurt said motoning towards Rachel who just smiled at him. Finn looked at Rachel, his eyes full of jealousy. Rachel took noticed and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Don't worry babe, I'm not gonna leave you for a math teacher. No matter how adorable he is." Just then Lauren appeared holding a tray in her hands.

"Did any of you guys see the new Trig teacher?"

"Not yet, why?" Kurt asked looking up at her.

"Kurt and I have him next period." Rachel said.

"I just had him and I wanted to warn you that he's a serious hunk." She said, "Like, unbelievably gorgeous."

"So, the rumors are true?" Kurt said, slightly impressed.

"What does he look like?" Mercedes asked.

"He has black hair, nicely slicked back in hair gel, hazel eyes that just makes you die inside and, he's just perfect." The three seated girls and Kurt exchanged glances at each other.

"Now, I definitely can't wait to see him." Rachel said grabbing her water bottle from her tray.

"Yes, well, just warning you." With that Lauren walked away. Finn began feeling jealous again. He hugged Rachel tighter trying to get the image of the perfect teacher that everyone keeps talking about out of his mind.


	2. Trigonometry

_**A/N: **Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

Blaine was sitting at his desk playing a game of pinball on his computer. He glanced down at the time, _Almost time for the next class… shit, I promised Sebastion I would call during the lunch period, hope he's not too pissed, _Blaine grabbed the receiver and dialed his boyfriend's number. Sebastion didn't pick up so Blaine texted him on his cell.

_Hey, babe, sorry if you're teaching at this time, forgot to call as soon as lunch started, please forgive me. _Blaine sent the text right as the bell rang. Blaine turned off his pinball game and looked down at his phone sitting on his desk. Once the bell rang Blaine stood up and looked around the room, "Hello, I'm Mr. Anderson, I will be your Trig teacher this year. Now, I believe you guys are seniors, am I correct." There were a few nods coming from the girls and some unenthusiastic boys. Kurt and Rachel sat side by side staring quietly in Blaine's eyes.

"Okay, I need to take roll, so, shout something out when I call your name so I don't mark you absent, thanks." Blaine said as he grabbed a clipboard and a pen from his desk. He clicked his pen and flipped through the paper's on the board until he found period five, "Let's see here, Janice Andrews?"

"Here!" A small ginger called from the back.

"K, Rachel Berry?" Rachel gave a large teethy smile at Kurt before shouting out _"here" _

After roll call Blaine sat on the edge of his desk and began teaching, "So, what do you think Trigonometry is?" He asked scanning the rooms at the blank pupils, "Anybody, anybody at all?" Just as he asked Kurt's hand shot up.

"Yes...?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"Okay, yes, Kurt." Blaine said moving his head so he could see Kurt. Blaine's heart felt like it stopped, _He's gorgeous, for a simple teenager... Fuck, Blaine, no, dont_, Blaine thought thought as he continued staring at Kurt, forgetting everything around him.

"Uh, advanced Algebra?" Kurt said.

"Um… sorry, what did you say?" Blaine asked snapping back.

"Trigonometry is advanced Algebra?"

"Sorta, it's Algebra, yes. It's hard, yes, but, it's simply taking the most basic of Algebra and adding to it. I like to put that way." Blaine said gently. Just after saying that Blaine's phone buzzed. Everyone woke up and looked up at Blaine. Blaine flushed and picked up his phone,_Sebastion Smythe_, was lighting up his screen, "Hold on a sec." Blaine said holding up his index finger. He opened the message.

_Don't worry babe, everything's fine, see you tonight ;)_

Blaine's face lit up, _'Bout time, I was beginning to feel something with my one student_, Blaine thought.

"Okay,..." Blaine began

* * *

Kurt was sitting in front of his vanity doing his moisturizing routine before bed when his phone lit up with a new text message message from Mercedes, _So cuuuuuute, M. Anderson shall be mine :D! _

Kurt rolled his eyes, _Good Luck, you'll need it :)_

_Your just jealous_

_Why would I be jealous. Yes, he's cute, but we both don't have a chance for a teacher like him._

_I'm still going after him, no matter what!_

_Your Cray-Cray_

_You love me though!_

_That I do :)_, Kurt sent the text before plugging in his phone and heading back to his vanity to finish his face. He thought back to the messages with Mercedes, _Why would I say something like that, now I'm never gonna have a fucking chance, with my stupid luck._


	3. Helping Hands

_**A/N: **Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

Kurt was walking down the hallway happier than usual. He wasn't sure why, but, like most people, he thinks it might have to do with Mr. Anderson. All around him all the girls taking Trigonometry were surprisingly happier than normal. Most of the guys dating the girls looked either pissed, jealous or a little bit of both.

Finn, was no exception. He came in holding a giddy Rachel's hand with a mixed emotion of both pissed and jealousy on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked walking up to the two. Finn cocked his head in disbelief. Kurt nodded, he already knew, he just wanted to hear from his brother, "Hey, Rach, did Mercedes text you last night?" Rachel sighed.

"Yes, she's worse than me." Rachel answered, "But, I think it's because she's single."

"I thought she was dating Shane?"

"They broke up last night. Well Mercedes broke up with him. She must have Mr. Anderson." Rachel chuckled.

"See you in Glee Club, little bro." Finn said.

"I'm your brother or step-brother, not bro or little bro or even little brother." Kurt said crossing his arms over his chest. Finn shrugged as him and Rachel walked off together. Kurt rolled his eyes then continued down the hallway. He was approaching his locker just as David Karofsky came walking up to him and shoved him into Kurt's row of lockers.

As usual everyone stopped and stared except for Blaine who was reluctantly turning the corner when it happened. Blaine ran up to Karofsky and looked him in the eye grabbing his arms.

"And what do you want, hobbit?" Karofsky scoffed looking down at the short man restraining him.

"Don't you ever do that again! Got it!" Blaine hollered at David. Kurt sat on the floor watching all this, not sure what was going on was actually happening. He closed his eyes tightly and pinched himself. He opened his eyes finding himself still sitting in the halls of McKinley staring at Mr. Anderson who was still holding Karofsky's arms.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." David said mockingly.

"You will when I get Principal Figgins up your sorry ass!" Blaine exclaimed letting go of David, "Now, get out!" Blaine pointed in the direction in which Karofsky came. David scoffed again as he turned to go the other way. Everyone continued to watch as Blaine walked over to Kurt and offered his hand. Kurt happily took it pulling himself up. They were eye to eye. Blaine felt his heart pump even faster.

"Are you alright Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, happens to me everyday." Kurt reassured Blaine letting go of his hand that he was holding a little to long. Blaine looked a little depressed but didn't do anything.

"Well for my reassurance I want you in the front of the class today, all my students are under my watchful eye especially the bullied." Blaine said as he turned to go. Kurt watched as Mr. Anderson walked. Blaine turned his head slightly to look back at Kurt And Kurt swore he saw him wink.

Kurt collected himself as he got his books from his locker and walked to Glee Club.

* * *

Kurt sat in the front of Mr. Anderson's classroom as instructed. Rachel waltzed in and took a seat next to him, "What are doing in the front, I thought we agreed to take the back, it's more private?" Rachel asked as she sat down.

"I was instructed to sit in the front." Kurt pointed out. Rachel looked at him in confusion. The bell rang before she could ask. Blaine walked in and stopped in front of Kurt's table.

"Afternoon class...," Blaine began.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo, how was school?" Burt asked walking into the living room finding Kurt lounged on the couch staring down at an open textbook.

"Fine" Kurt sighed not bothering to look up at his dad. Burt just nodded and walked over to the kitchen. Kurt closed his book and sat up looking at the blank television screen. His phone buzzed and Kurt pulled it out to check the caller ID. It was Mercedes of course. Kurt rolled his eyes and answered his phone.

"Hey." Kurt said.

"Hey girl." Mercedes said sounding depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"You'll find out tomorrow from Rachel, I wanted her to tell you."

"Why?"

"Nothing important, just, she's closer, plus, you guys share more classes."

"You know, we might have more classes but, you'll always be my closest friend." Kurt reassured her.

"That makes me fill slightly better." Mercedes said, "But, I just want to warn you that this has to do with Mr. Anderson." Mercedes hung up leaving Kurt feeling anxious. _I wonder what's going on with Mr. Anderson? I hope it isn't to drastic._

* * *

"I think Kurt's in love." Burt said to a hunched over Carol who was putting a pizza casserole in the oven.

"What makes you say that?" Carole asked standing up and wiping her hands on her apron.

"I know my son Carole." Burt said.

"I'll talk to him after dinner, since I know a lot more about loving a guy then you could ever." Carole chuckled.

"And you know me." Burt said walking up to Carole.

"Well, your just like Finn, your so predictable." Carole said turning to face her husband.

"Valid argument." Burt nodded. Carole chuckled and gave Burt a quick peck on the lips.

"Then it's settled, I'll talk to him."

"Thanks Hon."


	4. You Learn Something New Each Day

_**A/N: **Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

Kurt was leaning over the sink helping Carole wash the dishes after dinner. Kurt was carefully scrubbing a plate as Carole walked up to him setting a few more pans in the sink to soak.

"Okay, it's time for a little boy talk." Carole said pleasantly as she leaned up against the sink. Kurt sat the plate back in the sink and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked leaning up against the sink as well laying his hand on his hip.

"You're obviously in love, now, tell me about this boy?" Carole said. Kurt smiled and looked away as he began to blush.

"Well, he- he's new, pretty young, and, simply gorgeous." Kurt began not looking back at Carole. Carole nodded.

"What's his name?"

"Um… well… I… don't know his _first _name." Kurt said. Carole looked at her stepson in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He's, a… cough*teacher*cough." Kurt made sure to cough out teacher. He wasn't to sure how Carole would respond to him crushing on a teacher.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Carole asked crossing her arms.

"He's… one of my teachers." Kurt 'fessed up. Carole looked at him laying a hand on her hip.

"A teacher, aye? Which teacher?"

"Mr. Anderson, my- my Trig teacher." Kurt sighed. Carole nodded and walked away hoping they could just, drop the subject. Kurt stood in front of the sink for awhile staring down at the warm, bubbly water in the tub in front of him. He didn't know how mad Carole was and he was too scared to find out.

* * *

Blaine sat on the edge of his desk as always, teaching Lauren's class, "So, today, we're going to add triangles to Trig." He said. Lauren shot up her hand, "Yes, Lauren?"

"Um, why are we adding geometric figures to Algebra?" Blaine laughed.

"Algebra shows up in Geometry, Geometry shows up in Trig. It's kinda how it works."

"But you said that Trigonometry is just advanced Algebra?"

"It is, because Geometry is kinda like advanced Algebra." Blaine retorted crossing his arms.

"That doesn't make any sense?" Lauren stated.

"Alright, looks like we need to get back to basics. Algebra is plugging in numbers, Geometry is shapes. In order to find answers to these Geometric Equations you need to know Algebra. They begin to make Algebra harder in Geometry because you have to add shape measurements. When you get into Trig, your working with only triangles, and, believe me when I say that triangles are indeed the hardest shape to work with. It's three sides, all pointed and must be measured in degrees of an angle. It's all Algebra. It's all the same equations, just add in a few more things, such as shapes and, angles. Which is why you learn Algebra first, for that purpose."

Mr. Anderson studied his class after his speech. Everyone looked a little shocked. They had no idea how similar Algebra, Geometry and Trigonometry all were until Blaine told them. Lauren nodded dumbfounded and looked down, not looking up for the rest of the period.

* * *

There was no Glee practice this morning so Kurt had to wait until third period to get the scoop out of Rachel. Kurt sat down at there usual seats in the Science Lab and waited for Rachel who bounced right in.

"Okay, so Mercedes said that you had some news to share about Mr. Anderson for me?" Kurt said as Rachel took the empty stool beside him.

"Yup, and it's juicy too." Rachel said making Kurt much more anxious to find out what was up with Mr. Anderson.

"What is it?" Kurt asked clasping his hands on the table and leaning closer to Rachel.

"Okay, so-" The bell rang and there Science teacher Mr. Twist came walking in stopping Rachel to Kurt's disappointment.

"Alright, everyone, put your safety goggles on." Mr. Twist said making his way to his desk. Kurt put them on with a sigh.

"These goggles really go horribly with my outfit." He said to Rachel.

"Yes, I feel your pain." Rachel said straightening her goggles.

"Now, what's with Mr. Anderson?" Kurt whispered.

"Hummel, Berry! Don't make me come back there and separate the two of you!" Mr. Twist boomed in their direction.

"Sorry, Mr. Twist!" Rachel hollered back. She waited for Mr. Twist to turn around before passing a note in Kurt's direction.

**_Tell you at lunch, with Mercedes. It's huuuuuge _**

**_\- Rachel Berry *_**

Kurt read the note and his stomach imediatly began doing back flips, _What's up with Mr. Anderson? Why won't anyone fucking tell ME?!_, Kurt thought.


	5. What's Up With Mr Anderson?

_**A/N: **Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

Kurt sat down beside Rachel, followed by Mercedes who took a seat next to him, "So, what's going on with Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked, practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Mercedes began, then, glanced over at Rachel.

"So, she went up to get a hall pass." Rachel added before signalling to Mercedes.

"He had his phone on his desk, it lit up with the name Sebastion on it." Mercedes continued.

"Apparently, the text read, _Hey, gorgeous, it's Tuesday, that means fried chicken and love making! ;), pick a bucket up on your way home, I have to stay after for a meeting._" Rachel said.

"And, he responded, _Sure thing, babe, but we promised, no fooling around, until, we're married._" Mercedes finished. Kurt shrugged.

"They could be just close friends, who like to tease each other?" Kurt guessed, trying not to think about it.

"Since when do you mess with a _friend_ and maintain a straight face?" Mercedes asked. Kurt shrugged again and took a bite of his sandwich.

"The point we're trying to cross, Kurt, is that he's gay, and, in a relationship." Rachel added, "If they break up, that's good for you. _You _have a chance with him."

"It's upsetting, for us." Mercedes finished. Kurt's face lit up a bit. He was one of the few students at McKinley that had a chance with Mr. Anderson. He was dreaming though. There was no way in Hell that a teacher would fall for his student.

* * *

Blaine was falling for his student. While sitting at his kitchen table grading homework papers he came across Kurt's. There were several questions wrong, but, he felt that he needed to give him a hundred. Blaine began to picture his face again. The smooth, porcelain like skin just made his heart melt and make him lose his train of thought. Sebastion walked in and hugged Blaine from behind, snapping Blaine back to reality. Whatever it is he was thinking was wrong. He marked all of the questions Kurt got wrong and wrote on the top of his paper_83%, 100% for trying._

Blaine bit his lower lip then scrbbled the last part out. He just couldn't drop hints like that. First off, there was about a ten year difference between them. Secondly, he was happy with Sebastion. Of course, there might not be a spark between them when they kiss, or, his heart doesn't speed up or begin leaping like it does when sees Kurt. He thought it just had something to do with the fact that they've been together so long. Yet, he's seen couples that have been together for a long time that still feel the same way that he doesn't feel with Sebastion and the ones that don't feel the spark and the leaping heart, end up breaking after a while.

Was that really going to be him and Sebastion? Blaine didn't want to think about it.


	6. Sebastian

_**A/N: **Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

Sebastian walked into his classroom early in the morning and sat at his desk preparing papers for the day. He came across a sheet that he graded last night with a hundred written at the top and little dots in the opening of the zeros to look like eyes. He remembered last night as he watched his boyfriend Blaine scratch out the word _for _and a hundred on a boy's paper. He didn't know what he wrote and he worried. Blaine and him never had sex and he always wondered why. They say that when you give someone your virginity, you're giving them you, which means a lot.

_Does Blaine not want to give himself to me?_, Sebastian wondered, _Does he want to have some freedom to find out if he wants to be with me, or, move on?_, Sebastian couldn't let it slide. He was up to something, and that boy was apart of it.

* * *

Blaine was drumming his desk with his index fingers during the lunch period. He was worried. He couldn't stop picturing Sebastian seeing the hundred he gave to Kurt for trying. Sebastian had just let go of him before he started writing the hundred and he hoped that Sebastian wasn't paying attention to the papers, or even himself for that matter.

The lunch period was about to end. Blaine stopped drumming and opened his period five folder and pulled out the lesson plan and the graded homework assignments. Kurt's was on the top of the pile. Blaine sighed as he looked at his scribbles. He ruined the most perfect boy whoever lived paper. Blaine closed his eyes as he reached for his phone in his pocket and pulled it out. He opened his eyes and went through his contact list until he came across Sebastian's name.

Blaine sent a quick text just as the bell rang, _Hey, babe, hope your doing fine, love ya! :)_, truth is though, he didn't. He didn't love Sebastion, not at all. He loved Kurt, and, he barely knew him. Blaine, though, tried to regret it.

Kurt walked in and took his usual seat in the back, followed by Rachel who took the seat next to him. Blaine sighed again and squeezed his eyes trying to picture Sebastian. It was no use, Kurt had invaded his mind.

* * *

Kurt sat in the choir room during an after school glee practice. He has a bit angered that Mr. Anderson had a boyfriend. He knew he didn't have a chance with him, but still. It was like one of the actors/actress that played a character for one of your favorite couples was dating someone else. You hate it and you feel jealous. You obviously want the two actors/actresses who play your favorite couple to date. That was exactly how Kurt felt. This Sebastion dude was ruining his next to zero chance to get Mr. Anderson. He wished the other man was out of the picture.

Mr. Shue walked into the choir room disrupting Kurt from his thoughts, "Does anyone have a song to share?" He asked to the kids in the room. Kurt raised his hand.

"This song is about a crush that I have that I can't get because he is already with someone." Kurt said. Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other.

Finn spoke up, "Please tell me you still don't have a crush on me, dude?"

"No, and don't call me dude." Kurt scolded before taking a seat on the piano bench.

He began playing and singing Adele's "Someone Like You". Once he finished Will nodded, pleased that another one of his students had successfully finished the lesson. Kurt stood up in tears and ran out of the choir room and down the hall accidentally bumping into Mr. Anderson. They looked at each other, Kurt still shedding tears when Blaine spoke up.

"Wh-what's wrong K-kurt?" He stuttered trying not to look into those obnoxiously adorable blue eyes. Kurt looked down at his shoes and sniffled.

The door opened and in came a tall man to which Kurt looked up to state at him. He simply disgusted Kurt, the way his face resembled that of a meerkat. The man walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulders.

"C'mon babe, let's go home." The man said while turning Blaine around, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Kurt smiled politely, but, deep down inside he was thinking of horrible things he could do to that man.

"_Sebastian!_" Kurt growled with a grimace once the men were out of the building.


	7. Class Helper

_**A/N: **Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

Blaine was tired. He had so much work to do. They tried preparing you in college but the don't do a good job. He would sit late at night, at his desk reviewing lesson plans and grading papers. He was staying after later and later. The only advantage was that his classroom wasn't to far from the auditorium so on some occasions he could listen th the New Directions rehearse during after school practices and they weren't too bad either.

One day after school Blaine was grading a paper when he heard it. The most beautiful voice that he's ever heard. And that beautiful voice was singing an equally beautiful song. 'Blackbird'. Why, Blaine had to check it out. He got up from his desk and walked over to the auditorium. He paused right before entering and peeked in through the double doors. It was none other than his favorite student Kurt Hummel.

_I got to get that boy to stay over a little longer after school to "help me". Now that I know he's here this will be a snap to keep him here, and maybe I can get him to sing a couple songs for me because damn is that a beautiful voice. _Blaine thought to himself as he listened to the younger man sing.

* * *

The next day Blaine came walking into his fifth period class and took a seat on the edge of his desk, "Afternoon!" Blaine exclaimed. His response were moans and grumbles except for Rachel who always answered excitedly back. And Kurt, he said nothing, just stared at Blaine, "Okay, so I need help for after school. I've been in a rut and I'm exhausted. I would like someone this group to stay after and help me. I'm not asking for a lot of help, just help. Here's the catch though. You need to already have reason to stay after, besides detention. So, who would it be?" Blaine looked around the classroom. Rachel was the only one who shot up her hand.

"Raise your hand too. You have a reason to stay after and this would be a good chance for you and Mr. Anderson to spend time together." Rachel whispered to Kurt.

"I can't, he's already seeing someone." Kurt whispered back.

"You can show him how much better you are than that Sebastian person." Rachel said. Kurt brightened slightly then rose his hand.

"Only two people? That's it? No one else?" Blaine asked, "Okay, um... Kurt, how 'bout you?" Rachel smiled and put her hand down. Kurt's heart stopped as his hand went down also.

"Sure thing!" Kurt blushed.

"Cool, can you start today?"

"M-hm!" Kurt nodded.

"Alright, on to today's lesson..."


	8. First Day on the Job

_**A/N: **Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

"Mr. Anderson?" Kurt knocked on the door to his usual Trig class, this time after school and after Glee.

"Ah, Mr. Hummel, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Blaine said as he got up, opened the door and shook his student's hand.

"Well, Glee was held over a bit due to a tricky dance move that some of us couldn't get." Kurt responded as he sat his bag down on a table.

"At least your here. So, first I want you to wipe down the board. The janitors tried doing it but left lots of chalk streaks." Kurt nodded, grabbed the bottle of chalkboard cleanser and the paper towels Blaine had sitting on his desk and began scrubbing down the board.

Blaine went back to grading last night's homework assignment but couldn't concentrate because only three feet away from him stood Kurt who was in really tight black, leather pants the fitted around his ass perfectly, and those arms, the way he was fiercely scrubbing the board showed his perfect grapefruit sized biceps.

Blaine began tapping his pen on his desk, his teeth biting down hard on his lower lip as his concentration began slipping and he had to resist even harder. Alas, the thoughts kept swirling through his head and he had to cross his legs so he wouldn't expose his now hardening dick.

Finally Kurt's voice mused, "Finished!" Blaine could now look up at the boy without feeling pedo-ish. As Blaine slowly looked up his eyes lingered around the neck of his tight red shirt, it was a V-neck and fell pretty low, just starting to show his bare chest. Blaine bit into his lip harder, causing it to bleed slightly as he made his way up to meet the boy's eyes.

"Alright, write this on the chalkboard now." Blaine said as he handed tomorrow's lesson plans to Kurt.

"Aye, Aye captain." Kurt stated then turned back to the chalkboard. Blaine went back to his work a little more comfortably as his cock slowly softened. He felt this whole crush thing, whatever it was, was getting out of hand and he regretted the whole class helper thing completely. After a minute he heard a knock. Both him and Kurt turned their heads to look at Sebastian standing in the doorway with a smirky smile on his face.

"Hey Blainey!" He stated as he skipped merrily into the classroom and sat on the edge of the desk, completely ignoring the presence of Kurt.

"Hi Bas." Blaine smiled as he felt a sudden relief that his boyfriend was here.

"Who's this?" Sebastian asked noticing Kurt who went back to his writing.

"This is a student of mine, Kurt. He's my new class helper. I thought I needed one to relieve all my stress."

"Well," Sebastian began as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and fell in his lap, "he's no help like I am to you." Kurt closed his eyes and tried to forget what's happening.

"Babe, not now, not at my workplace." Blaine whispered as Sebastian leaned in and tried to kiss him.

"Fine, but you owe me one at home." Sebastian said as he got up off Blaine's lap, "I'll be out in the car. Nice meeting you Kurt." Sebastian plastered another smirk on his face. Kurt smiled back weakly before Sebastian left.

"I hope that didn't bother you? He's a lover." Blaine said.

"Oh, no, no, not a bother at all. Love is love and I play for the same team." Kurt lied, yes he was gay but he couldn't be more pissed at the display he just saw. Kurt finished writing tomorrow's plan as Blaine finished the last of his third period's homework and moved to his fourth.

"Anything else?" Kurt asked as he sat down the chalk and dusted off his white hands.

"Uh, no... You can go, I'll finish from here. Thanks for staying past a little later than usual. I owe you one." Blaine smiled. Kurt grabbed his satchel and threw it around his neck.

"I have a few things in mind." Kurt said and smiled flirtatiously. Blaine's heart skipped a beat as Kurt turned and left.


	9. Our Little Secret

_**A/N: **Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

He walked in and took his seat the next day after lunch, as usual. His jealousy was overwhelming him more than ever after what happened yesterday after school. Who does this _Bas_ think he is? Kurt could tell that somehow that _Bas_ was jealous of him. _Him!_ A regular teenage boy going to the school where his boyfriend just-so-happens to work at. And of course there was the fact that he had an obvious crush on Mr. Anderson that the whole world could see.  
The bell rang and Mr. Anderson came walking into his room. He looked amongst his class, everyone was in attendence, good, he guessed. Maybe it wasn't that good though, it meant suffering another day trying not to get an errection as he sat right in front of Kurt. Was this really worth it all? Does he really have to get pleasure in the thought of a teenage boy? A boy that he can't help but think about when making out with his boyfriend at home. a boy that he barely knows a thing or two about but imagines what he's doing every second on the second. Did he really enjoy the pain it was causing him every minute he wasn't dating Kurt? No, he wanted Kurt. And gosh he wanted him bad. He took his seat on the edge of his desk as usual.  
"Alright, class, let's begin today lesson-"

* * *

"Why does he have to be gay and in love?" Mercedes asked as she flopped back down onto Rachel's bed between her and Kurt. Kurt stroked her head.  
"I feel your pain enough." He said.  
"But you have such a much easier chance then any of us girls do." Lauren said taking a handful of popcorn and tossing each individual popped kernel in her mouth.  
"Believe me, just because he and I like the same sex doesn't mean I have the slightest chance at getting him. Yesterday after school his boyfriend came walking in and was all over Mr. Anderson. It was like I was invisible." Kurt said as he sulked down against the headboard.  
"You wittnessed the two together?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded.  
"And today he was too foccused on his phone and schoolwork to even give me anything to do. I had to nearly scream at the top of my lungs to get his attention. It's like he wants nothing to do with me. In a sense, I guess." Mercedes scooted closer and hugged Kurt.  
"Poor baby." She said.  
"I don't know. It wouldn't be quite right for a seventeen year old boy to date a twenty-some year old teacher." Kurt shrugged, "Can you pass me the bowl?" He then asked Lauren. Lauren handed the bowl up to Rachel who gave it to Kurt who rapidly shoveled popcorn out of it and ate it as if he were going to die the next minute without food. Rachel pressed play on her DVR.  
"Maybe a nice musical could chear you up?" Rachel wondered as _'Moulin Rouge' _began playing on her television screen.

* * *

"Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked once he was finished stacking the papers. This was just like yesterday, Mr. Anderson was ignoring him, "Mr. Anderson?" He asked, a bit louder. Still, nothing, "Mr. Anderson!?" He practically screamed, getting Blaine's attention.  
"What?" He asked, trying hard not to sound annoyed.  
"What should I do next?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed, unsure. He's been trying his hardest lately not to look at Kurt to help him keep from fantasizing but it isn't working. Sometmes he thinks it's best to at least tell Kurt how he feels. He can't keep going like this or he might just quit, "Well?" Kurt asked. Blaine realized he was silent for a long time.  
"Kurt, can I... admit something to you?" Blaine asked, squeezing his eyes shut. Kurt nodded, moving in closer to Mr. Anderson's desk.  
"I have... struggles when I'm around you." Blaine admitted.  
"What do you mean? I'm an excellent student, I'm not sur-"  
"I know, I know. You're a wonderful student it's jus-"  
"What? You don't like me? Is there some sort of problem with me? I thought things were good with you and me? You saved me from Karofsky who hasn't pushed me since you came around? Was that all part of some _'being a good teacher'_ attitude?" Kurt asked, a lump forming in his throat.  
"No, I-"  
"Then what is it?"  
"IthinkI'mfallinginlovewithyou." Blaine ran his words together. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows, he didn't catch what his teacher had told him, "I know it's kind of strange. Why would your teacher be telling you this? Aren't teachers supposed to keep it a secret when this happens, if it is natural for it to happen?" Blaine continued, "But it's built up inside of me. And although I'm seeing someone that I think I love and we may never be alowed to happen, I just thought I'd let you know. Who knows, maybe it could relieve some of the tension that I have with you?"  
"Wha- did you say you love me?" Kurt asked, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Blaine nodded, certain that's what he said. Kurt smiled, "Maybe we can make this an unactive, secret relationship? Kissing, acceptable. Just you and me, when I'm _'helping'_ you after school?" Kurt asked, making sure to add air quotations around _'helping'_. Blaine's eyes grew wide.  
"No, I couldn't not to Seb." Blaine shook his head. Kurt bent down so he was hovering Blaine's level as he sat at his chair. His cocky smile grew wider then he kissed his teacher. Blaine hesitated at first but soon joined in, pressing harder and harder into Kurt as they deepened into the kiss. Kurt's tongue traced Blaine's mouth asking for entry, Blaine let him and after what felt like forever they let go. They were both out of breath and had red, puffy lips from the intensity.  
"Maybe, there could be an exception?" Blaine said and before he could say anything else Kurt's lips were back on his for a quick moment. Then just as soon as they came they disappeared and Kurt threw his satchel back on him and walked over to the doorway, turning to bring his index finger up to his lips, reminding Blaine that it was to remain a secret. Blaine breathed in a large breath of air and let it hang in his lungs for a minute before exhaling slowly. Somehow, it didn't make him feel guilty that he was now having a secret relation with his student. Even if it included cheating on Sebastian.


	10. Blaine's Address

_**A/N: **Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

It has been a week. It was the same routine since then. During class there was endearing glares at each other, dismissing Kurt for make-out scences in the teachers' bathroom. After Glee there would be more kissing and cuddling in the classroom, keeping extra cautious for any passers, enterers and Sebastian. It was a challenge at first, they were almost caught a few times but other than that it was nothing to worry about.  
The bell rang and Mr. Anderson came walking into the classroom. He faced towards the class, keeping his eyes glued on Kurt who was looking back just as intense,  
"Alright, class, there's going to be a fire drill today in about ten minutes so I planned nothing for class. Just sit quietly until the alarm goes off. And Mister Hummel, can I see you outside for a minute?" Kurt stood up, not even slightly worried and followed his teacher/secret boyfriend outside, ignoring the boy who leaned into his friend next to him and whispered, "Have you noticed how often Mr. Anderson takes Kurt out of class and how long they're gone? I wonder if everthing is alright?" and his friend replying with, "Who cares? As long as he ain't bothering me."  
Once they were standing in the hallway Kurt leaned against the wall next to the door to his room. Blaine enclosed him in, "Is our secret still safe?" He whispered.  
"Yes, why do you have to ask that? It's safe. I would be in just as much trouble as you would be if anyone found out." Kurt whispered back.  
Blaine smirked, "Teachers' bathroom?" He asked Kurt who nodded slightly then followed Blaine to the little bathroom reserved only for teachers use. Hey, Blaine was using it. Even if it involved a student's use as well. When they were in the bathroom together Blaine peaked out and looked to make sure the halls were empty before slowly and carefully closing the door and locking it. He turned to Kurt who again was leaning against the wall and press his lips against Kurt's. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders who wrapped his around Kurt's waist.  
"I - was - thinking - about - breaking - up with - Sebastian - today." Blaine said inbetween intiment pecks on the lips. Kurt pulled back.  
"Wait, what?" He asked, unsure what he hear what Blaine said was true.  
"Yeah, I love you. I realized I don't love Bas, he's holding me back and I don't want to be cheating on you with a guy I don't love." Blaine replied.  
"But, Sebastian was there to cover up our love so if anybody questions us you have proof, from a guy who you claimed you loved." Kurt replied. Blaine lleaned in for another kiss, Kurt placed his index finger on Blaine's lips, refusing the kiss.  
"I don't him in my life any longer. Like you said, I claimed I love him but I don't, I love you. And I love you more every waking moment and every new thing I learn about you. My passion for you burns like a fire in my heart." Blaine said, trying for another kiss. Kurt accepted this time.  
"We better get backl to class before the fire drill." Kurt suggested, parting from the quick kiss.  
"Let's" Blaine smiled then unlocked and reopened the door, peaking his head out, agian to make sure the halls were clear before guiding him and Kurt back to his classroom." They walked back in together, Kurt took his seat next to Rachel and Blaine took his seat at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper which he cut into a little slip and jotted something down.  
"Where were you? That was the third time this week Mr. Anderson pulled you out of class." Rachel asked in a low whisper.  
"Nothing!" Kurt whispered back, almost sounding annoyed at his friend. He then looked up at Mr. Anderson, who, although wasn't looking back still made Kurt wasn't long before the fire alarm began blaring through the school and the kids slowly filed out of it and to the parking lot. For a surprisingly warm October's day the girls still remained hudled in a big group, trying to keep warm as they waited outside for the all clear to go back into the building and proceed with the daily education. The popular boys were pushing and shoving each other while laughing like a bunch of neanderthals. The crowd of "Just above Glee Club popular" kids were in their small group discussing wizardry and the next episode of "The Big Bang Theory" Blaine and Rahcel were standing on either side of Kurt. Rachel, being the only girl who wasn't trying to keep herself warm.  
"I hate fire drills." Blaine mumbled, his voice low and directed to Kurt, "Cuts into my class time."

"Hey, I get out of class, I love fire drills." Kurt replied back.

"You're just like every other student." Blaine chuckled.

"I'm not gonna change myself for you." Kurt whispered low, leaning in as close to Blaine as he would allow to prevent curiosity and hoping Rachel, nor anybody else could hear. Nobody questioned him so he was in the clear. Blaine hanged his head low so nobody could see the blush spreading across his face.

"I still can't believe you're breaking up with Sebastian." Kurt said, still cautious.

"Hey, it's either you or him. The person I love or the person I thought I loved." Blaine replied back.

"All clear, you may now presume to enter the building quietly and singled file back to your current class." Came Principal Figgin's voice from the outside speakers. The kids and teachers filed back into the school, not listening to the directions. The current scattering and noise gave Blaine an oppurtunity. He hanged him and Kurt back to the end of the long pile of people. He slipped into his pants pocket and pulled out the slip of paper he was writing on earlier that period and handed it to Kurt.  
"This is my address." He whispered as Kurt unfolded and read the numbers and words scribbled on the slip.  
"What's this for?" Kurt asked as they climbed up the now empty stairwell.  
"I want you to come over today. You can say whatever to get you over there, just, come alone. Remember. We'll hang out. I rented a couple movies that I thought you might could watch them together. Or, maybe use them as background noise." Blaine lifted and lowered his triangular eyebrows repeatedly at the last part. they entered the room one at a time as if nothing was going on and proceeded to their seats. Blaine went to his computer and papers. Kurt went to talking to Rachel, playing with the address in his pocket.


	11. Mr Anderson's House

_**A/N: **Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

"Hon, I'm home!" Sebastian called as he walked into the door. Blaine came walking out into the kitchen, nervously shaking, "What's the matter?" Sebastian asked as he watched his boyfriend's quivering. Blaine caught his breath and took a seat in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Have a seat, Bas." Blaine said. Sebastian, worried took the seat next to Blaine and folded his arms on the table. Blaine took Sebastian's hands into his, "I know we've had our ups and downs in this rollercoaster relationship we've been having for the past three years now." Blaine began. Sebastian closed his eyes. He had no idea what was going on, "And I know your feelings have been deeper than mine. And I've come to know why." Blaine said.

"Oh, God, please don't say what I think your about to say?" Sebastian said, a tear rolling out of his shut eyes.

Blaine swallowed, "It's because I don't love you." He continued. Sebastian nodded.

"I'll pack my necessary belongings and leave you for tonight. I'll be back tomorrow for the rest of my stuff. You were here first, I don't want to intrude." Sebastian said, opening his eyes and standing up.

"I'm sorry I had to do this, Seb." Blaine said.

"Don't be. You inconsiderate asshole!" Sebastian half yelled. Blaine sat back in his chair, alarmed, "Everything was going fine until you started working for that worn down sorry excuse for a high school!"

"I just don't love you, anymore." Blaine said, keeping calm.

"What's going on here?!" Sebastian yelled.

"N-n-n-nothing's going on-" Blaine protested.

"Does it have to do with that 'class helper' of yours?!"

Blaine sat up, "It has absolutely nothing to do with anything beyond the fact that I! Don't! Love! You!" Blaine, now yelling half lied although he looked at Sebastian right in the eyes. Sebastian took in a breath and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Kurt put on his jacket and fixed the collar, "Bye dad, I'm going to - Mercedes' now!" He called as he opened the front door.

"Have fun, don't stay over too late! It is a school night!" Burt called back from wherever he was in the house. Kurt closed the door behind him and pulled out the slip of paper he had tucked in his pants pocket. He read it over as he walked to his car and kept checking the entire drive there. He pulled up into the driveway of Blaine's house and took in a deep breath as he got out. His heart began beating faster as he climbed the porch steps and rang the doorbell. Blaine answered it to Kurt's relief. He had a feeling that the address was a fake or that Sebastian might answer.

"Hiya." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled Kurt closer to him.

"Is Sebastian here?" Kurt asked. Blaine gave Kurt a quick, passionate kiss on the lips.

"No, he just left a few minutes ago. He shouldn't be back until tomorrow. So, we have today to goof off." Blaine responded before kissing Kurt again.

Blaine lead Kurt inside his house and to the living room. Kurt surveyed it, "I've never actually been to one of my teacher's houses until now." Kurt said as he took a seat on the couch centered in the room. Blaine chuckled as he sat down next to him.

"There's one difference between me and your other teachers." Blaine said, leaning in and kissing Kurt's cheek. Kurt turned to look at him.

"I just can't believe this is happening." Kurt admitted.

"Well believe it." Blaine whispered flirtatiously as he leaned in and kissed Kurt again. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders as he kissed back. Blaine got Kurt laying on his back and himself sitting on top. They only broke the kiss for mere seconds for air before pressing on. Blaine traced Kurt's mouth with his tongue for entry which Kurt granted. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his clock harden and released from the kiss. He sat back and felt it soften again. He didn't want to go there yet.

"Do you want something to drink?" Blaine asked, breathless.

"Why'd you stop?" Kurt asked as he sat back up.

"I don't want to get into things, just yet. I've always wanted to wait until marriage, just to know I'm losing it to the person I loved." Blaine said.

"Someone as good as you can not be a virgin." Kurt said. There was a long silence between them, "I thought you do love me?" Kurt then asked.

"I think I do? But we're also early in the relationship. We don't want to jump into things that our body's are telling us to do too early." Kurt looked down at his lap and thought about it, "You still haven't replied to my drink offer." Blaine then said, hoping to relieve some of the tension he felt developing in the room. Kurt remained silent. Blaine stood up and went to the kitchen, he was feeling a bit thirsty. He came back with two water bottles. Kurt was now looking at him. Blaine tossed a water bottle at him which he caught. Blaine untwisted the cap off his bottle and chugged down half the bottle while Kurt took a sip out of his.

"If you don't want to go to that base then-" Kurt stopped and looked back down. He sat his bottle down on the coffee table.

"Yeah?" Blaine questioned as he twisted his cap shut and sat his bottle next to Kurt's and sat back down on the couch.

"Then can we at least-" Kurt cut off again as his lips touched Blaine's again. Kurt laid back down on the couch. Blaine let his lips trail Kurt's chin and down to the side of his neck where he began sucking on it.

Kurt's eyes rolled back in contentment as he let out a satisfying moan. Blaine continued sucking gingerly on the side of Kurt's neck.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Blaine." Kurt said, "Blaine!" He called as he pulled Blaine away from him.

"What?" Blaine asked as they sat back up.

"We're starting to go... that way and - oh God, that's gonna bruise." Kurt said as he rubbed the spot Blaine was sucking on, "You just gave me a hickey. I can't go home marked. My dad doesn't know I'm here. He thinks I'm at Mercedes watching a few musicals."

"Oh my God. Kurt, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what keeps getting into me?" Blaine shook his head, "I was never like this with Bas."

"Right now I just need to figure out a way to get past my dad without him seeing the bruise until I can apply make-up." Kurt said.

Blaine bit his lip and studied Kurt, "Your jacket." He said. Kurt touched the leather jacket he still had on.

"What about my jacket?" Kurt asked, confused.

"We can put up the collar. It is a type of fashion in like - biker world but it'll keep your hickey covered long enough to pass your dad. He'll probably forget all about this 'fashion trend' by morning anyway. Right?"

"That's genius, Blaine." Kurt said as he pulled the collar up. Of course he didn't like the idea, he probably looked stupid but it was worth it for just a few brief seconds.

* * *

When Kurt got home he found his dad lounging in his chair in the living room.

"Hey, kiddo!" Burt called as he heard the door shut.

"Hey dad!" Kurt called back as he began for the steps. Burt turned to look at his son.

"You're home early." He said as Kurt climbed the stairs. Kurt's face flushed.

"Yeah, I... uh... we - didn't have time for another movie. We also realized we had to study for this Chem test tomorrow." Kurt lied as he disappeared up the stairs. He made it to his room and practically sprinted to his vanity where he studied the bruise that was bigger than he expected, "Just my fucking luck." He whispered to himself as he searched for the make-up which he applied on it until it looked like the bruise didn't exist. He then joined his dad down in the living room.


	12. Are You Ready?

_**A/N: **Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

"Do you think Mr. Anderson would ever turn straight for anybody?" Mercedes asked Kurt and Rachel as they sat in Rachel's room watching_"The Sound of Music"_. Kurt choked on the popcorn that was in his mouth in response to the question, "Okay, okay. We get it, you like him and he's taken." Mercedes said.

"Damn right, he's taken." Kurt protested, "And I think they're exclusive too?"

"Wow, you are really defensive against Mr. Anderson and the guy I thought you were jealous of." Rachel.

"I'm not jealous of anyone. I'm very happy for Bl- Mr. Anderson and the guy he's seeing." Kurt said.

"Since when?" Mercedes asked. Kurt pursed his lips.

"For a while now." Kurt said. Of course Kurt wouldn't be jealous of anybody. He was the one seeing Blaine.

"I just assumed-" Rachel began.

"Sometimes assumptions aren't the best bet." Kurt said.

"Alright, enough of this Mr. Anderson crap!" Mercedes hollered.

"You were the one who brought it up." Rachel pointed out.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. Kurt pulled it out and smiled when he saw it was Blaine.

"Ooh, who are you texting?" Rachel asked as she leaned into Kurt to look at the phone. Kurt pressed it against his chest.

"Nobody!" He said defensively.

"Alright!"

"I think I'm gonna take this outside." Kurt said as he got up off the bed. He then left the room and sat in the hallway before looking at the text message.

_R U coming over tonight -B_

Kurt wiggled his thumbs as he thought about what to say.

_Ya ill finish the movie with rachel and mercedes -K_

_Gr8 because bas just left -B_

_K bye ;) -K_

_See u in a couple ;) -B_

Kurt came back into the room after he received that message, "I have to go after the movie's finished." He said as he sat back down in the bed.

"Why? We were thinking about watching Wicked afterwards." Rachel said.

"I just have to." Kurt said.

"A special someone you have to meet?" Mercedes asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No." Kurt said.

"Come on, that smile on your face when you got the text message says otherwise." Rachel said.

"My dad just wants me home." Kurt said. Rachel put her hands on her hips, "I'm serious!" Rachel sighed. She wasn't going to believe him but she sure as hell wasn't going to get the truth out of him.

* * *

"Your here." Blaine said with a smile as he took Kurt in an embrace at the door.

"Yep! So, Sebastian's gone?" Kurt asked as they parted for a clarification.

"Yeah, he just packed his stuff and left an hour ago." Blaine said as he lead Kurt into the house.

"Do you know where he went?" Kurt asked.

"Do you really care that much about Bas?"

"I'm just making sure you didn't kick him out onto the streets. Poor guy does have a job."

"I think he's moving back in with his parents until he can find an apartment." Blaine sighed. Kurt then kissed him.

"That's good." He smiled before kissing him again.

"Wanna take this into the living room?" Blaine whispered, brushing his cheek against Kurt's.

Kurt smiled at him before Blaine lead them to the couch. Kurt laid himself down and Blaine laid on top of him. Blaine pressed a kiss on Kurt's lips, "God, you're so beautiful." Blaine said as he pulled away and looked into Kurt's blue eyes. He kissed Kurt again, "How'd I get to be the luckiest man on Earth?" He smiled down at Kurt.

"I don't know." Kurt said, sitting up slightly then kissing Blaine back. They pressed the kiss and kept it going. Blaine moaned in it as they went to a sitting position. He pulled back ending it all.

"Why do I want you so bad?" Blaine asked to mostly himself as he held his head.

Kurt scooted closer to him, "Because you can't hold it in. You're ready." He whispered as he began unbuttoning Blaine's polo. Blaine took Kurt's hands and slid them down until they were off him.

"Don't, Kurt. I don't want to be ready, and I don't want to hurt you if this doesn't end we'll. I want you to be _ready_ ready." Blaine said.

"But I _am ready_ ready." Kurt said, "And so are you. You aren't going to hurt me, because you aren't gonna lose me." Kurt said as his hands slid back up and found the shirt. He began to pull it up which Blaine stopped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes." Kurt said.

"I've always said I wanted to wait but..."

"Blaine, sometimes the wait just won't last."

Blaine thought for a second, "Okay, if we're gonna do this we have to do this properly. It's not going to be today. In order for this to happen we need the supplies. I don't have anything to use."

"You don't want to go in cold?" Kurt asked.

"Would you?"

"No, probably would also want an easy entry too." Kurt said.

"Then there you go." Blaine said.

"Tomorrow?" Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled and kissed him once more.

"Tomorrow." Blaine assured, "Want to watch a movie?" Kurt looked at him quizzicaly, "Or we could just use one for background." Kurt smiled.

"I knew that was going to happen." He said.


	13. The First Time

_**A/N: **The smut might not be good_

_Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

_Comin over? -B_

_ps I got the stuff -B_

It was those two text messages that got Kurt to roll out bed that morning. He really didn't want to go to school on Friday, but if it gave him a chance to see his boyfriend then it was worth it.

While getting ready he noticed the hickey from the previous night. It was beginning to fade slightly. Kurt bit his lower lip, Blaine got him bad and it was a guarantee he was going to get more tonight. He grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around himself, he didn't feel like applying make up, plus his outfit was in need of a scarf to complete it.

He reached for his phone and replied to Blaine's text.

_Yeah see ya soon -K_

He then put his phone in his pocket and proceeded to descend down the stairs.

"But everyone's going..." Kurt heard Finn say in the kitchen.

"No, Burt and I will be out of town so we want you and Kurt here." Carole replied. That's when Kurt entered the kitchen.

"You can't keep us here!" Kurt protested.

"The last time we were gone and you guys went out Finn got drunk, you were out of town and somebody had to leave their vacation early to pick up Finn." Carole directed herself to Kurt.

"But, M-M-M-Mercedes was expecting me. H-she got some stuff to keep us occupied. We had so much planned!" Kurt lied.

"No, you go to school and come straight home. We will be calling home and we expect an answer each time."

* * *

And as Kurt thought it couldn't get any worse when he walked into the school he got another text from Blaine

_Just found out i have a meeting, that means i wont get to c u til after school :'( -B_

Kurt studied the text message. Maybe he might not get to see his boyfriend at all today.

_youre for sure comin over? -B_

Kurt bit his lower lip. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell the truth either. He thought hard on what he could do, that's when it hit him. Hopefully, it wasn't going to take too much convincing.

He met Finn in third period and sat next to him, "I have to go to that party." Finn said as Kurt sat down next to him.

"I have an idea." Kurt said.

"Really?"

"The party starts at six?" Kurt asked. Finn nodded, "Well, you stay at the house between four and five-thirty-ish. My plans shouldn't take that long if we keep track. Then, when I get home you can get to your party and I'll stay home."

"But, Burt and mom will be home tonight."

"Late night, early morning. You come home, or, if your intoxicated, I'll come pick you up around ten-ish or sometime before dad and Carole come home. Most likely they won't be home until twelve-ish so we'd both be home by the time they get home."

"You'd think it'll work?" Finn asked.

"I'm positive. And by positive I mean 'I can't get out of these plans, he would be devastated'"

"She." Finn corrected.

"What?"

"Mercedes is a she."

"What-what did I say? I didn't mean that." Kurt said quickly, nervously.

"Dude, calm down, it was just a gender mistake. No big deal." Finn said.

Kurt sighed in relief, "You're right, you're right. And don't call me dude." He then got out his cell and quickly replied to Blaine's text

_sorry, yeah, im still comin -K_

* * *

Kurt came home after school to clean himself up and change before heading over to Blaine's. When he got there Blaine was waiting expectantly for him at the door.

"Hey." He greeted with a bright smile as he gave Kurt a squeezing hug, "Sorry about the unexpected meeting."

"It's alright, I'm seeing you now and that's all that matters." Kurt acknowledged when Blaine let go.

"Right." Blaine said, "And today's a big day for both of us." Kurt nodded.

"I'm kind of nervous. This is my first time and I want this done right." Kurt admitted.

"I am too. I'm in the same boat, but, if we're really ready and just can't quite handle the tension then I suggest..."

"You're right." Kurt sighed as he proceeded to take off his shoes.

Blaine lead Kurt to his room and locked the door. He began unbuttoning his pants.

"We need to make this quick. My brother wants to go to a party and my parents really don't want us out tonight." Kurt said as he slipped out of his shirt. Blaine stepped out of his pants and then helped Kurt with his own.

"Doing this only makes me want you more." Blaine whispered.

"Then fuck me, now." Kurt whispered as he ripped at Blaine's shirt to unbutton it and then took it off him.

Blaine pressed Kurt against the door and began making out with him, their erections rubbing against each other's in their boxers. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair and tensed up as he held back a moan on his lips.

"Blaine - bed - now!" Kurt moaned. Blaine let Kurt go who went straight to the bed and stripped out of his boxers, exposing his fully hard erection. Blaine stripped fully naked and joined Kurt on his bed where their lips met again, "Rock my world, Blaine Devon Anderson." Kurt said when they parted for a breath.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Blaine whispered. His tongue found Kurt's nipple which he used to trace it a few times around then began biting gingerly on it. Kurt rolled his eyes in contentment as he let out a loud moan.

Blaine released, "You like that?" He breathed.

"More..." Blaine licked up and traced Kurt's collar bone. He continued, trailing up the neck and around the ear where he placed his tongue back inside and brushed his nose along Kurt's cheek down to his lips where he planted a quick kiss.

"Gonna come..." Kurt bit back a scream. Blaine took that as invitation and made his way down to Kurt's penis where he took the head of the cock and began sucking on it. Kurt grabbed onto the headboard and let out an audible whimper, "I want you inside me, Blaine!" Kurt hollered as he tightened his grip on the headboard.

Blaine slipped his mouth off the cock, "Whatever you say." He smirked. Blaine crawled up the bed and turned to the bedside table next to him was a fresh pack of condoms and the lubricant the person at the drug store recommended was best for first times. He tore open a condom packet and slipped it on him. He then grabbed the lube and squirted some in his hands. He rubbed it on the condom. Kurt let out another whimper.

"That makes me want you so bad..." Kurt moaned.

"Get ready." Blaine smiled cockily. He squirted more lubricant onto his fingertips. He put his index finger in first and began moving it around to open the hole. Kurt made a whining sound, "Like that?"

"Love it!" Kurt breathed as Blaine put his middle finger in, "Fuck!" He practically screamed. Blaine moved the two fingers around before shoving the third one in, "Fuck - Blaine - now!" Kurt panted.

"I think you're open wide enough." Blaine said before he pulled his fingers out, earning an unexplainable sound from Kurt. Blaine positioned his dick and slowly pushed it in, letting Kurt's first real orgasm slip. Blaine stopped halfway and began lightly thrusting. Kurt released his grip on the headboard.

"Ah - fuck - Blaine - harder!" Blaine thrusted harder against Kurt who let out another moan, "Get It all the way in!" Kurt commanded. Blaine pushed his dick in further and Kurt let out the loudest moan Blaine's ever heard.

Blaine started moving his pelvis in a circular motion, "Ah! Fuck! Blaine!"

"You like that?"

Kurt huffed and whimpered, "All - of - it!"

* * *

They now laid bare skinned under the covers. Blaine was sucking softly at Kurt's neck. Kurt was half asleep, he felt fatigued after all that. Blaine did too, know doubt, he just enjoyed the taste of Kurt's skin too much to want to sleep.

"Are you sure you're not a virgin?" Kurt mumbled as he fought to keep his eyes open. Blaine stopped marking his boyfriend and looked at him.

"Now I'm not." He answered. Kurt shifted himself so he could lay his head against Blaine's naked chest.

"You were too good." Kurt said.

"The sounds that you made only helped me." Blaine chuckled.

"It was because of you that I made those sounds." Blaine wrapped an arm around and kissed the top of Kurt's head.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Kurt said back. He looked over at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside, "Shit, I better go." He threw the covers off of him and looked for his clothes.

Blaine sat up in the bed, "Why can't you stay a little longer?"

"It's almost five. I have to be home in time so Finn can get to his party." Kurt replied as he pulled up his pants.

Blaine got out of the bed and put his boxers back on, "I'll see you on Monday." He said.

Kurt shook his head as he fixed his shirt, "Tomorrow." He said before pecking Blaine on the lips. Blaine mouthed "okay" back before Kurt left him.

* * *

"Alright, Finn. The time is all yours." Kurt said as he came through the door. He fixed the collar of his shirt to hide the new hickeys he got today.

"Thanks bro. Text me around ten if I'm not home by then." Finn said as he passed Kurt to the front door and put his jacket on.

"No, if you're not home by ten I'm going over to get you. I assume you're walking over. Puck's house is only a couple blocks up the road."

"Yeah, I'll walk." Finn said before he left. Kurt ran upstairs to take a shower and cover up all the marks. He guessed with the remaining time he could watch a movie or Skype Rachel or Mercedes.

When he got out of the shower he ruffled his hair with the towel as he checked his phone sitting on the corner of the sink. He had five new messages from Blaine. Kurt wrapped his towel around his waist and checked the messages.

_I had lots of fun -B_

_can't wait til tmrrw -B_

_u did say you were comin when i said monday -B_

_Maybe we could have more fun tomorrow ;) -B_

_Do u? - B_

Kurt rolled his eyes.

_Yes im comin over tomorrow... yes we can do more nasty stuff when I come over -K_

Kurt then got dressed and applied the make-up on his neck. He decided to put on "The Wizard of Oz" to pass the time. His dad and Carole called a few times throughout the movie but the last time really got him.

* * *

"Hey dad." Kurt answered with.

"Hi kiddo. How's it going?" Burt replied.

"Good. How's Westerville?"

"The convention was good. Is everything alright at the house?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Kurt said.

"How's Finn?"

"Alright. When will you be home?"

"Uh... we're about thirty minutes away." Burt replied after a moment.

Kurt's eyes widened, "But it's only nine." He said, looking at the clock on his phone.

"Yeah, things ended earlier than we planned."Burt said.

"I say!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well, see you in a few. Bye." Burt said.

"Bye, dad." Kurt said and hung up. Kurt texted Finn with no response so he went out to get him.

* * *

A very intoxicated Noah answered the door. He was laughing for no reason, "Hey, Kurt. Howare you?" Puck slurred.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asked.

Noah pointed to the living room, "Inthe diningroom." He answered, leaning against the door frame to keep himself up. Kurt pushed past him to get through. He looked into the living room. Nothing. He began to the dining room where he did find Finn, hunched over a table, playing beer pong. Kurt watched as Finn tossed a ball in one of the cups. He threw his arms in the air and began cheering really loudly with the crowd watching him. The entire football and hockey team was there.

Kurt approached him, "Finn!" He called. Finn looked over at Kurt making his way towards him.

"Hey, brother. Everyone, Kurt'sssshere!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn, we have to get home."

"Nuh uh, thepartyjustgotstarteeed." Finn replied.

Kurt grabbed hold of Finn and began dragging him out of the house, "Dad and Carole are less than half an hour from home. We have to go!"

"I don't wannaaaa!" Finn whined. Kurt struggled to get Finn to the car but he did. He got him in the passenger seat (probably a bad idea) and buckled him up.

The drive home was worse than Kurt expected. Finn kept poking his cheek, no matter how many times Kurt pushed him away. He even fell against Kurt shoulder as he started bursting out laughing. And how could Kurt forget the numerous conversations about Finn's new friend Don, the magical talking unicorn who lived at the end of the rainbow with his leprechaun Liam. Kurt swore he was talking to Brittany every time Don was mentioned. They pulled up into the driveway with Finn laying on his lap, beginning to feel nauseous. Kurt unbuckled Finn and pulled him out of the car. Finn fell face first into the grass where he threw up.

"Oh my gosh, Finn." Kurt said. When he finished Kurt helped him up onto his feet and up to the door, "Now Finn, can you please go get a shower and get into your pajamas before dad and Carole get home?" Kurt asked as they stepped inside. Finn nodded, no longer feeling his best then went off to do what Kurt said. Kurt went back out to hose down the yard where Finn puked at. He then changed into his pajamas and waited for His parents to get home.


	14. The Grounding And The Love

_**A/N: **__Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

"I'm sorry you got grounded." Blaine said to Kurt at school Monday morning before homeroom.

"Don't be, I'm facing the consequences of my actions for going out without consent." Kurt replied.

_***** Saturday Morning *****_

Kurt, Finn, Burt and Carole had just sat down to breakfast when they heard a knock at the door. Burt got up from his chair, "I got it." He said gruffly then went for the door. He answered it to find Puck standing at the doorway holding Finn's Letterman jacket.

"Hey, Finn left this at my place last night. Wouldn't have cared but it's not panties so it really means nothing." Puck said holding up the jacket. Burt took it from him looking confused at first then angry.

"Thanks, Noah. I'll make sure he gets it." Burt said and closed the door on him. He came back into the dining room and tossed the jacket towards Finn, "Puck said you left it at his house yesterday."

Kurt looked up at his dad, scared. Finn nodded as he turned to his breakfast but turned back to Burt with the same expression as Kurt, "Care to explain?" Burt asked.

"It's just a misunderstanding..." Kurt chuckled nervously. Burt pursed his lips, "How could we disobey?"

"I expected more from you two. Kurt, I raised you so much better than this."

"And you too, Finn. I never taught my son how to escape a parent's orders and go to a party." Carole added.

Finn and Kurt lowered their heads in shame, "How long?" Finn mumbled in a low whisper, defeated.

"Two weeks time. No cell phones, television, computer, X-box and whatever other fancy technologies you kids have. You go to school and come straight home. You're not allowed going out with friends. It's time you learn." Burt scolded.

"But, I have plans today!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to cancel them. Like you should've done yesterday."

"Bu-"

"One phone privilege. One. For both of you to cancel any plans you've previously made, right now. Then turn them in to me." Burt said. Kurt pulled out his phone and texted Blaine.

_Looks like im not coming over today after all :'( -K_

_Why? -B_

_I got caught. I'm grounded, 2 weeks im srry -K_

_This is my only phone privilege, ill talk to u monday -K_

With that he turned in his phone to his father and pushed his breakfast away, "I'm not hungry anymore." Kurt said before he left the table to his room.

"He doesn't know one thing." Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I have you every weekday. I can do almost anything I want with you." Blaine said. Kurt smiled softly. Blaine looked around and gently applied a quick kiss on Kurt's lips, "I'll see you after lunch." Kurt nodded and left the classroom.

* * *

Already the presence of Thanksgiving was invading the school. That was one thing Sebastian hated. It was just the beginning of November and already his desk was cluttered with hand turkeys that he had yet to hang up. The halls were decorated with brown and yellow chains and cornucopias on all the bulletin boards. And the worst part about it. He didn't have Blaine to celebrate it with. That one really hit him. He had nobody but the people he couldn't wait to pull away from. To separate and become his own man. He loved his family. Why wouldn't he? But becoming independent was the thing he looked forward to and now it's all gone. That dream once again a dream to someday become reality.

The kids have noticed how sulky Sebastian has been lately since the breakup but the worst part about it was today when arts and crafts was over a student of his approached him holding a paper. What he thought was another hand Turkey turned out to be something more. The kid handed the paper over to Sebastian, "This is for you Mister Smythe. I hope it helps." The kid smiled. Sebastian reached out and took the paper from him. It had him and all of his students drawn on it. There was writing in yellow crayon on the top right corner that read_"Don't be sad you know who loves you!_" Sebastian smiled down at the picture. He already felt like the tears forming in his eyes. He blinked them back.

"Thank you, Joey. Now, can you please take your seat."

Joey hugged his leg, "We all love you!" He exclaimed in the hug before heading back to his table.

So maybe he might not be loved by another man but at least he had twenty-five honest kids who loved him instead.

* * *

The two weeks past slower than Kurt and Blaine could ever imagine. Of course they did have in school but when you got used to after school and text messages then things really change.

So when Blaine got that text message from Kurt he couldn't help his excitement to escalate in the middle of Wal-Mart. A large_ "yes!"_escaped his lips in the paper towel section. He got a few strange glances his way that caused him to blush. He quickly grabbed the first pack of paper towels he could find and showed the onlookers, "They had my favorite paper towel brand. I love uh... the Great Value brand. Wal-Mart's paper towel brand does best for me. Bounty sucks." The people looked away no longer caring. Guess he was buying generic brand today since he made a whole scene. He then texted Kurt back, his fingers flew through the familiar keys as he anxiously responded back to the long waited text.

Kurt chuckled when he read Blaine's response.

_Im so glad its over I have to buy generic brand paper towels now tho -B_

He didn't quite understand what he meant by it but it was just what Kurt needed after a long fourteen days.


	15. Mama Carole

_**A/N: **__Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

"I'm so glad I finally get you back!" Blaine exclaimed as he took Kurt in an embrace when he came over Sunday morning, "I thought I could survive but I couldn't!"

"You think it was easy for me? I was beyond limited to what I could and could not do." Kurt said as he held his boyfriend, "And what was that about generic brand paper towels?"

Blaine stepped back from Kurt. A deep red blush was noticeable on his cheeks, "I just missed you so much. I couldn't contain my excitement when you texted me yesterday at Wal-Mart."

Kurt chuckled wholeheartedly, "We've only been dating for a month. I couldn't imagine you missing me that much. What did you do before me?"

Blaine's eyes widened in question, "I don't know..." Blaine trailed off. What did he do?

"I shouldn't be the one to judge. I was pretty lost myself."

"Even when we had during school-"

"It still wasn't enough." Kurt finished.

"Finishing my-"

"Sentences?"

Blaine shook his head, "Stop it!" He couldn't help the smile on his face.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" Kurt asked. Blaine smirked and raised his eyebrows.

Kurt giggled, "Should've guessed."

* * *

Blaine held Kurt against his bare chest as he slept. He was stroking Kurt's hair and listening to his breathing pattern. It was relaxing after the intimacy they had that left them both breathless and tired but Blaine didn't want to take a nap. Watching hid boyfriend sleep seemed like the better decision. The deep breaths he took, the way his mouth was open slightly, everything about him as he slept was just simply beautiful in Blaine's eyes. He wanted this moment to last forever. But sadly treasures like these don't because Kurt awoken startling Blaine slightly when he looked down and saw the familiar blue eyes of the younger boy.

"You're up!" Blaine smiled softly.

Kurt shifted in bed to stretch, still a bit tired, "What time is it?" He yawned to Blaine. Blaine reached out to grab his alarm clock and proceeded to check the time on it.

"Uh... two-twenty-five." Blaine read out loud. Kurt moaned sleepily as he turned back and re-rested his head back on Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiled and ran his hand through Kurt's hair as Kurt fought to keep himself awake, "I love you." He admitted again.

Kurt looked up at him and gave Blaine a soft smile, "I love you too. Forever and always."

* * *

"I see you're back on that scarf fetish." Carole was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning as Kurt walked in.

Kurt touched the scarf around his neck that was hiding the bruises Blaine had given him, "I just love scarves." He made clear even though he was slightly lying as to why he was wearing a scarf.

"I know I'm not your biological mother and may not approve I do have to say mother knows what's up. Who is he?"

Kurt stood there in silence for a moment before answering, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have love marks." She smiled, "Who are you hiding from us?"

"No one. They're not love marks. There's nothing there."

"How did you go from hanging with your friends every once in awhile to never being able to stay separated for even a second?"

"I want to get out mo-"

"Why won't you tell me!? If you want to keep secret from your father then that's cool. I can keep a secret too you know."

"There's no secret! There's no guy! There's no hickey! There's just me!" Kurt was shouting now.

Carole sat back in her seat, "I'm sorry. I was only- you seem so different, happier somehow and the scarves and daily outings I only assumed-"

"Why does everyone assume when it comes to my life! Why can't they just leave me alone!"

"How's your crush?" Carole asked calmly.

"M-my what?" Kurt asked, confused. How did they get from his possible boyfriend which he secretly had to a crush which he technically didn't have since he was dating him.

"You know... your little crush on that teacher."

"What are you implying?" Kurt asked, scared. Did she put all the pieces together?

"I just want to know. We haven't talked about him since I brought it up the beginning of school."

Kurt tried to relax. From how she was talking now it sounded as if she didn't know but Kurt couldn't keep his hopes up, "Oh, you know, just like any other teenage fantasy crush. Fake and never gonna happen." Kurt lied, although, at times, it didn't feel like it was actually happening but like it was in fact his fantasies making up the scenarios in his head that he had of his and Blaine's relationship.

"I have to go to school." Kurt then said to try and weasel his way out of the conversation completely. He turned to go but was stopped by Carole's words.

"All right hon. But remember, if you ever need to talk about a _boy_, I'm here." Damn the way she stressed 'boy'. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and turned back on his heels.

"There is someone." He said as he slowly opened his eyes to look at Carole's response. She looked pleasantly shocked. Kurt continued, "But you can't tell anyone. Whatever the cost this must remain secret. I don't care how big and disturbing this may seem to you, you have to promise that nobody will find out. Especially dad." Kurt was crying and shaking in fear now. What was going to happen to him after this?

"Your secret's safe. Although, I'm hesitant."

Kurt took in a shaky breath as he tried to compose himself. He took a seat across from Carole to prevent from passing out.

"I'm - I'm -I'm da-a-a-ating-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence. This was so much harder than he expected.

"Who are you dating?" Carole asked as she reached out to grab Kurt's hands. She took them and squeezed them with hers. Kurt calmed down. The tears slowed to a stop.

"I'm dating my math teacher." Kurt closed his eyes again.

Carole distanced Kurt as much as possible; releasing his hands from her grip. The expression on her face was unreadable. Kurt pulled back in his chair ready to stand when, "You know this is illegal, right?" She asked calmly. Kurt looked around, trying to avoid eye contact, "You know this is illegal, right?" She asked again, more stern.

"I-I-I-I-" Kurt stuttered in a low mutter.

"Answer the question, Kurt!" She was yelling now. That was unlike Carole. She never raised her voice let alone yelled at anybody for as long as Kurt knew her. She took every situation in a calm approach.

Kurt bowed his head as tears began falling again. He was sobbing, "Yes! Yes! I know it's illegal!" He cried.

"You are not this type of person! You're an innocent soul! Why!? Why would you do something that could get you and him imprisoned if an authority would find out!?" Carole's voice lowered a little bit.

Kurt's sobbing was the reason he couldn't answer. He in took a breath and continued to let the tears run.

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do? I feel so criminal taking your side but-" Carole stopped herself and stared at the mess that was her stepson.

"Please don't!" Kurt sobbed as he wiped the tears from his face.

"What's going on?" They heard a familiar voice ask. The pair looked over to see Burt standing in front of the entrance to the kitchen, "Kurt, are you okay?" He asked his son when he saw Kurt's state, "Is everything all right?" Burt asked Carole with no time for Kurt to answer.

Kurt looked at Carole pleadingly, "We were just having one of our lady chats." She took Kurt's hands again. Kurt smiled a little at her, "Things got a bit emotional but he's fine. Nothing's wrong."

Burt didn't look too sure as he answered, "Alright... I guess. Carole, could you make me a cup of tea?" He changed the subject.

"Absolutely!" Carole agreed. Burt nodded; still not sure before he walked away.

"Thank you." Kurt thanked as he began crying again.

"For now. We're not done discussing this." Kurt nodded his agreement.

"I guess I have to leave now." Kurt said as he prepped to stand.

"One more thing before you go." Kurt sat back down, "How old is he?"

Kurt's eyes widened in fear. Carole hummed in question, "Twe-twenty-seven." He sputtered.

"Ten years difference." Carole muttered in a whisper to herself.

* * *

Kurt knocked on the door to Blaine's classroom. Blaine answered it with a bright smile that fell quickly, "What's wrong?" He asked, worried.

"We need to talk."


	16. Boundaries

_**A/N: **__Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the cover of the toilet seat in the teacher's bathroom; a lump was forming in his throat again as he talked to Blaine who was knelt down so he was hovering just above the ground in front of Kurt, "I'm so sorry..." The tears formed in his eyes as he stared at his boyfriend in sorrow who looked back the entire time, expressionless.

Blaine opened up his arms and Kurt fell into them. He rested his head on Blaine's chest and let out a shaky breath as he let the fresh tears slide down his cheek.

"It's okay. It's okay, sweetie." Blaine said calmly as he squeezed Kurt closer to him, "But why would you tell her?"

He felt the up and down motions of Kurt's back as he sobbed into his chest. Kurt lifted his head to gasp for a breath of air before he answered, "I felt press-ur-ur-ur-ured! I felt like she was forcing it out of meeee!" He sobbed.

Blaine used one of his hands to gently push Kurt's head back down on his chest. He shushed the crying boy as he used the same hand to then trace circles along his back, "We're going to get through this. Whatever the costs are. Fuck her. She can't keep us apart. My undying love and our teamwork can keep us together. She shouldn't. She promised."

"I don't know anymore! I don't want to believe she'll break a promise! I'm almost eighteen as it is!"

"We'll get through this. I promise. Until then, just enjoy these last moments."

Kurt's sobbing intensified, "No! No! Don't talk like that!" He brought his hand up to his mouth and cried into it for a moment then brought it back down, "These are not our lasts moments! We'll be one for as long as I can fight!"

* * *

"Kurt!?" He heard Carole call as soon as he walked through the door. Kurt sighed as he kicked off his shoes and elbowed the door shut. Carole was the last person he wanted to see.

Carole walked out into the hall. She smiled slightly at her stepson's pessimistic look on his face. She licked her lips before speaking, "Let's go have a seat and talk." She used a hand to direct Kurt to the living room. She tried to keep a positive façade on the situation.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, "If dad is waiting in his arm chair to scream and holler at me and tell me I'm a horrible person, that he disowns me, and the authorities are on the case then no thank you. I'd rather go up to my room and die then have you deprive me of the man I love!" Kurt protested in a raised voice.

Carole took Kurt's hands in hers and dragged him into the living room. Reluctantly Burt was not waiting for him.

"Where is he?" Kurt asked, puzzled.

"At the garage? Where else?" Carole asked as she sat Kurt down on the couch.

"Then just tell me when my court case is so I can be on my way."

"I didn't tell anybody. Not even your father." She took a seat next to Kurt, "Look, Kurt. I'm not approving of this relationship. Not at all. But I'm not separating the two of you. I've never seen such a happier you, ever, and I don't want to lose it." Kurt let a heavy breath in relief, "But I am setting boundaries. I don't want you going over there anymore." The nail in the head. Kurt assumed too soon.

"But I can always lie my way into going. Like I have been doing."

"That's why I devised a plan. If you wish to go to a friend's house I set a limit to your time and I will text you ever so often. A selfie of you and your friends must be sent to me. I will also be calling the houses to check up on you. I know you may seem like a five year old now but it's for my sanity. I may not be able to pull you apart from him at school or your technology but again, I'm not separating you."

Kurt leaned into Carole for a hug. He was feeling mixed emotions. Elated that his relationship will remain secret. His inseparable relationship. But a mix of dejection and vexation that he is being forced away from Blaine's house.

"How long will I be away from his house?" Kurt asked. His suspicions got the best of him. He couldn't be stripped away from the house forever.

"You'll be eighteen. That's only a few short months away."

"Carole," Kurt pulled away from her, "it's in May."

"So?"

"It's November now..."

"It's not as long as it looks, sweetie. Only six months."

"Six months is a long time to a desperate, waiting, wanting teenager."

Carole let out a little giggle, "Alright. If you can honestly stay away from his-"

"Blaine's."

"Oh, you know his name?" Kurt gave Carole his bitch look at her sass. Carole ignored him and continued, "If you can stay away from Blaine's house for the rest of the month _and_ be on your best behavior then I might give you an exception during Christmas break. Just Christmas break, though. Then you'll go back to waiting until May."

Kurt lunged back in for another hug, "Oh, thank you! Thank you! I promise! As long as I get Christmas break! As long as I don't have to wait!"

"I said maybe! It's not set in stone but It's a most likely."


	17. Realizing

_**A/N: **__Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

Kurt was sitting on the edge of Blaine's desk after school. He had a job to help the teacher and Carole has to except that, "I'm really gonna miss your place."

Blaine chuckled, "I'm gonna miss you there as well. At least we're together."

"And we'll never be separated."

"Can you?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt wondered.

Blaine picked up a stack of papers sitting on the other side of him, "Class helper." Blaine smiled. Kurt ripped the stack out of Blaine's clutch.

"Since it is my job." Kurt said before he stood to lay out the papers in front of each chair, "She did said I may be able to come over during Christmas break." He continued.

"That's great!" Blaine exclaimed, "I'll certainly get something planned for us."

"She said 'maybe'. It's not set in stone."

"Well it's nice to plan ahead." Blaine said.

Kurt continued to lay out the papers when Principal Figgins appeared at the door.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Mr. Anderson, would you please join me in the staff room? I would like a brief meeting with you."

Blaine stood suddenly in worry. He eyeballed Kurt who had seemed to stop doing the job he was assigned looking just as nervous, "Please continue handing out the worksheets and then you're excused to go - Kurt." Blaine told him sternly.

Kurt smiled flirtatiously. That voice just made Kurt swoon, "Can do, Mr. Anderson!"

With that Blaine left with Figgins.

* * *

Kurt waited anxiously by his phone for Blaine to text him. He was unsure as to why Principal Figgins needed to see him. Especially now, that the secret's out and as trustworthy as Carole was it still left Kurt unsteady about the whole situation. He was sure now that she didn't tell his dad. His dad seemed to be oblivious to the fact. But what if she found a way to sneak it out to Figgins?

Kurt knew he was probably paranoid but it's hard when you, as a teenager is dating an adult. Most notably a teacher. Their teacher.

It was when the family sat down to dinner did he get the text he was waiting for.

Hey, srry I took so long :/ looong meeting for the math department -B

Kurt smiled as he read the text message. He thanked the God that he doesn't believe in that it didn't have anything to with his relationship with Blaine.

Youve been going to meetings a lot :/ -K

Kurt texted back.

Well its that time of year again -B

It's okay, at least it was nothing bad -K

Apparently you never sat through a meeting -B

I meant that no one found out about us -K

I know, I'm just messing with u :p -B

:) -K

"Kurt, phone away at dinner." Burt scolded sternly.

Kurt groaned as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

Carole gave him a knowing look. Kurt smiled at her shyly.

Finn noticed the action between the two and began to question it. He was going to need to talk to the pair after dinner.

He knew Kurt and Carole were close but he's never seen a thing between them quite like that. He was certain they were hiding something.

* * *

It was an average evening Blaine figured. It sure felt like one. Sure things felt a bit more complicated between him and Kurt now that someone knows but at least Kurt's stepmother was courteous enough not to tattle on the illegal couple.

Now Blaine had to go back to the grocery store. Everything was going normally, nothing was bothering him until he ran into a familiar face he was hoping wouldn't show up into his life again. Sebastian.

Blaine tried to pretend he didn't notice Sebastian and turned to face the produce in front of him. Some fruits and fresh vegetables wouldn't hurt. He just really hoped and prayed that Sebastian didn't notice.

"Blaine!"

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. Fuck.

Sebastian approached the Trigonometry teacher.

Blaine turned on his heels and forced a fake smile on his face as he looked at the taller guy.

"Sebastian! Hi!" Blaine exclaimed between half-gritted teeth.

"How-how are you?" Sebastian asked, sounding a bit desperate.

"Well... good, good. Yeah, things have been getting good for me."

"Oh... good..."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. Yeah." He was feeling particularly uncomfortable around his ex boyfriend, "So... how's Sebastian been?" Blaine asked, hoping to break some of the tension he was feeling.

"Oh..." Sebastian seemed hesitant and Blaine knew right away that his life wasn't going all that swell since the breakup, "Well, I'm getting ready to move into my new apartment. That's exciting." Sebastian lied between his teeth, "And I'm loved by many."

"Your students?" Blaine figured.

Sebastian shifted on his feet uncomfortably, "I-I- no!" He protested again, still lying, "But these people do show me love. More than I ever earned from you!"

Blaine smirked. He knew Sebastian was a horrible liar and that's all he could hear out of the man's mouth.

"What about you?" Sebastian asked, "Are you- are you seeing anybody?"

Blaine stood stiff. How was he supposed to answer that question?

"I'll have you know that there is someone in my life!" Blaine announced proudly. He felt like slapping himself for saying that too.

Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, he's amazing!" Blaine continued. Why was he doing this to himself?

Sebastian felt deflated. He had a whole plan to use his children as a bunch of men cooing over him. They were the only other people who love him after all. And now he's hearing about this guy Blaine's now with.

Sebastian bid Blaine his farewell and took off. It wasn't until Sebastian got to the checkout did he realize who Blaine was talking about. The one man Sebastian dreaded since meeting him. The one man Sebastian knew was the cause of their breakup. That damn student.


	18. Suspicion Gets The Best

_**A/N: **This was my last update. Now, we wait for me to get back into writing this!_

_Please excuse the errors. Those are the errors in the original on S&amp;C_

_fanfiction tumblr: iamsecretlyinlove-fanfiction*tumblr*com_

* * *

"Where's Burt?" That's how Carole was greeted by her son upon her arrival home.

"He's at the shop." Carole replied as she walked into the living room where Finn sat waiting for her.

"And Kurt?" He asked.

"Kurt stayed after school to help out."

"Help out with what? I thought he'd be home after Glee?"

"No... While you've been going out with Rachel after Glee session Kurt's been staying after to see a teacher." Realizing how she worded her sentence she quickly tried fixing it, "Well, not like _see_ see a teacher. He's the class helper. He's not seeing a teacher. He's not seeing anyone. And if he was seeing anyone it wouldn't be a teacher and-"

"Mom!" Finn stopped his mother's rambling, "I get it. I understand what's going on."

"You do?" Carole asked. How did he find out?

"Yeah, you and Kurt started a club together and you don't want me in on it. That's what he's doing, isn't it? Staying after? And you weren't actually at the hospital. You were running the meeting"

Carole chuckled warily. That was not only a foolish guess but way off from what's really happening.

"No. No it's not that. Kurt and I will tell you all about it after he get's home. He really is staying after for a teacher."

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that Kurt is dating Mister Anderson?" Finn asked the two. Kurt and Carole nodded, "Eeew!"

"What's so disgusting about that?" Kurt asked in protest.

"_You_, and _your_ _teacher_! A _student_, and _his teacher_! A _seventeen year old student_ and _his twenty-some year old teacher_! What isn't gross about that!" Finn was half-screaming, "I can _never_ look at that trig teacher the same again knowing he's doing things with my brother!"

"What things?" Kurt asked.

"Things!" Finn yelled, "I don't know what you're doing but I know he's in a romantic relationship with you! Romantic!"

"So?"

"He's taking it worse than me." Carole interjected.

"Yeah, well. You don't see _this_ man everyday! You don't _rely_ on him to _teach_ you! You don't have to not think of his personal life! He's not a teacher at your school! Now, because Kurt is in a partnership with him this teacher's life has become a bit more personal to me than I intended!"

Kurt shrugged, "You don't have to think about it if you don't want to."

"How can I not! The images can't leave my mind!" Finn exclaimed, "Oh my God! Please tell me you haven't - Please don't! I would be scarred forever!"

"If it makes you comfortable, no... No, we haven't done anything." Kurt lied. He could see his step-brother relax a bit. He could also see Carole's motherly joy over it too.

* * *

Blaine looked up at his class and smiled when his eyes met Kurt as he busied himself with the test. On the upside of dating a teacher Kurt knew all the answers to the test. Blaine tutored him after school and helped him study with similar test questions. Trigonometry began to get easy for Kurt. He was at the top of Blaine's class. He watched as Kurt rose from his seat and made his way up to his desk.

"Finished already?" Blaine asked with a smile. He knew his best student would be the first one done with the test.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kurt smiled back.

Blaine chuckled as he took Kurt's test and sat it at the end of his desk, "May I speak to you outside for a moment, Kurt?"

Kurt blushed as he followed his teacher outside the classroom. Rachel watched intently from her seat.

"Bathroom?" Kurt questioned.

"Bathroom." Blaine agreed.

"Great, because I need to tell you something."

"Uh oh, am I in trouble?" Blaine asked, jokingly.

"Well..." Kurt trailed off.

* * *

"Mister Smythe?" Sebastian looked up from his grading to find one of his students, a little blonde named Jenny standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, Jenny?" Sebastian asked.

"You look sad. Are you sad?" Jenny asked.

His students were very observant. First the picture now his students are coming straight out and asking him.

"No... No, I'm fine, sweetie." Sebastian replied, but he wasn't. His mind was replaying his encounter with Blaine at the store the other day. How, without Blaine having to tell him he knew that Blaine's boyfriend was that student. It was horrible to think about it but he couldn't stop. No matter how hard he tried.

"Are you sure?" Jenny persisted.

"I'm sure, Jenny. Now, don't worry about me. Looks like your friends over there-" He pointed to the blocks where he has seen Jenny and Lynn playing at many times during playtime, "are waiting for you to join them."

Without any further questions Jenny skipped merrily to the blocks.

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of fifth period, "Alright guys, I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving and hope you eat plenty of Turkey and Stuffing and maybe send me a piece of Pumpkin Pie, or a whole pie if you won't mind." Blaine winked after the last part as his class cleared out of the room.

He stopped Kurt as he began out the room. Rachel stuck behind, "Excuse me, Rachel, do you need anything?" Blaine asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, Kurt." Rachel replied, sounding equally annoyed.

"Could you wait outside, please, Rachel?" Kurt asked her.

Rachel looked between the two men before her in a quizzical manner. She knew something was going on but she wasn't going to persist it out right now so, instead she exited the room.

"Close the door." Blaine ordered Kurt so he did, "So, you say Finn knows?" Kurt nodded his reply, "And he promised to keep it a secret?"

"Crossing our fingers." Kurt answered.

Blaine sighed in relief, "So he hasn't told anyone?"

"But I've noticed Rachel has been more skeptical. Maybe he almost slipped it to Rachel?"

"Let's hope he didn't. Rachel doesn't seem like she has a quiet mouth."

Kurt shook his head, "I love her deeply but she doesn't know how to keep quiet. If she finds out we're screwed."

Rachel looked between the two men before her in a quizzical manner. She knew something was going on but she wasn't going to persist it out right now so, instead she exited the room.

"Close the door." Blaine ordered Kurt so he did, "So, you say Finn knows?" Kurt nodded his reply, "And he promised to keep it a secret?"

"Crossing our fingers." Kurt answered.

Blaine sighed in relief, "So he hasn't told anyone?"

"But I've noticed Rachel has been more skeptical. Maybe he almost slipped it to Rachel?"

"Let's hope he didn't. Rachel doesn't seem like she has a quiet mouth."

Kurt shook his head, "I love her deeply but she doesn't know how to keep quiet. If she finds out, we're screwed."

"That's all I needed, you may be excused." Blaine nodded. Kurt turned and began to leave, "And the pie thing applies to you." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course." He turned and smiled back before exiting the classroom.

"You're dating the teacher!?" Rachel asked Kurt, in a near exasperated tone, as he stepped out of the classroom.

"Why were eavesdropping?" Kurt asked.

"I was curious." Rachel protested, "Why didn't you tell me you were dat-"

"Shhh-shh-shh-shhh." Kurt hushed Rachel, "That's kind of why. You can be kind of loud and outgoing." He told her in a hushed tone, "This can't get out. Please promise me you'll keep this a secret?"

Rachel nodded, "I promise." She whispered back, "Does anybody else know?" She asked a bit louder.

"Just Finn and Carole. I refuse to tell my dad." Kurt said.

"Finn knew too?" Rachel asked.

"He just found out recently." Kurt told her. Rachel nodded again, "So, please promise me, again, that you will keep this on the down low? Not just promise promise. Pinkie promise?" Kurt raised his pinkie.

Rachel raised her pinkie and locked it with Kurt's, "Pinkie promise." She told him.


	19. And Mercedes?

"Kurt? Rachel? May I speak to you two outside for a moment?" Blaine asked as he finished passing out tonight's homework. Kurt and Rachel stood and followed Blaine to the door, "Everyone else, please start doing your homework. I'll be back in a moment." Blaine told the rest of his class before leaving with Kurt and Rachel following behind him.

He led the kids to the teacher's bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" Rachel asked as Blaine closed the door behind him.

Kurt took a seat on the closed toilet lid, "This is where we go when Blaine pulls me out of class."

Rachel jumped up on the sink, "I don't want to know what you do in here." She chuckled to herself.

"Nothing much..." Blaine trailed off.

"Mostly talk. And kiss." Kurt added.

"Awe." Rachel blushed at the idea, "Will you kiss for me?" She asked the men.

"We're not going to kiss on command." Blaine replied.

Rachel rolled her eyes and giggled, "I can't believe my best friend is dating his teacher!" She exclaimed, "It's so unbelievable."

"Don't worry, Rachel." Kurt said from where he was sitting, "I sometimes have to pinch myself because I believe I'm dreaming."

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend, "You must be dreaming? I never thought I would ever be in an illegal situation." He said, "I would always tell myself 'I would only do that in my dreams.' and here I am, dating a boy who won't be legal until the end of this school year."

"It's still incredible!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I know it's exciting from your perspective but we have to get onto to topic. Kurt told me that he did tell you and that you won't tell anyone. I want to believe it but I want to hear the promise from you. You won't tell anyone?"

"Oh, yeah, totally." Rachel promised, "If this secret is so important to you I will try my very best to keep it that way."

"I'm counting on you to do it." Said Blaine, "Now that I know that she can try to keep this secret is there anyone else who we may be able to tell? Just so we have more people to cover it up. In case we ever get caught."

Kurt scoffed, "I think we can safely say that we won't get caught."

"Well, just to be safe."

"Mercedes." Kurt breathed, "We have to tell her. This is a secret, now, that if one of my friends knows, the other one has to too."

"Okay. Mercedes and that's it?" Blaine asked.

"It should be." Kurt thought about his dad. How he doesn't know and he shouldn't know until after he has graduated high school, "For now."

Blaine nodded. He knew who Kurt had on his mind.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt approached Mercedes during lunch the next day. The pair sat across from her. Mercedes looked quizzically at them.

"May I help you?" Mercedes asked as she rested her arms on the table.

"We need to talk to you about something." Rachel whispered.

Mercedes sat back in her seat, "What's going on? Is there something wrong?" Her eyes looked back and forth between Kurt and Rachel.

"No." Kurt assured her, "But if you say anything there will be."

"What are you talking about, Boo?"

Kurt leaned in to Mercedes. Rachel looked around to make sure that nobody was listening then nodded to Kurt. Kurt whispered into Mercedes ear. Mercedes gasped and looked at the two, her mouth still agape, as Kurt sat back.

"No!" She breathed exuberantly.

Kurt and Rachel nodded, "They talked to me yesterday."

Mercedes squealed, "I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" She shouted, causing some kids to look in their direction.

"Shhh..." Kurt shushed the girl.

"When did thi-!"

"Shhh..." He shushed again.

"Sorry, excited." Mercedes apologized in a whisper, "When did this happen?"

"A couple weeks ago." Kurt replied back.

"And when did you tell Rachel?"

"A couple days ago."

Mercedes slumped back, "Why did you tell her before me?" Hurt was all over her voice.

"Because I had to. I had to tell Finn and with fear that he might tell Rachel I had to spread the news in order to make sure her mouth stays shut." Kurt informed her.

"Oh?" Mercedes wasn't so sure, "Who else knows?"

"Other than you, Rachel, and Finn? Carole is the only other person who knows." Kurt replied.

"Your step-mom?" Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"She was the first one I told. It was like a guilt-trip. What she was saying when I told her was basically itching at me." Kurt admitted.

"I just can't believe it." Mercedes shook her head in disbelief but a smile was on her face.

"Promise me one thing." Kurt began, "Don't tell anyone. Especially my dad."

Mercedes face fell straight as she became more serious, "I promise."


End file.
